


Bring me home, my love, in the dark heart of the night

by killing_kurare



Series: The Bird and her Dog: Sansa/+Sandor Collection [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Nightmares, Post-Canon, Sansa Stark is Queen in the North, Sworn Shields (ASoIaF), Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: The Queen of the North is strong, gentle and just, experienced and wise beyond her age.But at night she is only Sansa, haunted by nightmares.
Relationships: Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Series: The Bird and her Dog: Sansa/+Sandor Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163804
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2016, Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2021





	Bring me home, my love, in the dark heart of the night

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for comment-fic.livejournal.com
> 
> Title from "Ghost Love Score" by Nightwish

The Queen of the North is a strong woman, wise beyond her age, experienced and just. Her people look up to her, those that remember her journey to become who she is today even more so. 

She walks the grounds of Winterfell with a smile and open eyes, her red hair a beacon against the white cold, kind words and a hand on a shoulder warmth for ones soul.

Until they lay eyes on her shadow and are reminded that her gentleness indeed is not to be mistaken for weakness. 

The Queen's Sworn Shield watches her every move from a distance; Sandor Clegane, the former Bloodhound. He's always at her side, though far enough behind to not worry the people. Of course they fear him, and why shouldn't they. He's huge and raw, bitter and gruesome ... without even mentioning his horrific appearance. 

They wonder why their beautiful Queen chose him when there had been so many gallant knights offering their loyalty, coming from far and wide to serve her. 

But she had insisted, had even searched for him to propose that position. And he had followed, wondrous enough. He had bent the knee and said the words, no hesitation.

Of course there had been some that questioned her decision, that questioned Clegane's loyalty, his honor, his reputation. 

But the Queen would have none of it. 

Sure, they all knew the stories. They knew about the Lannisters, the Boltons, Littlefinger. But what exactly DID they know? 

They had no idea about the true horrors the young Sansa Stark had experienced and how they haunted her when darkness fell. There was not a night without her suffering from bad dreams, nightmares about her past. 

The Gods knew she had enough to dream about. 

At night she swam in rivers of blood; blood of her family, her friends. 

At night there were monsters chasing her, clawing through her clothes, ripping at her hair, tearing through her skin. 

At night she was beaten by faceless men in the most beautiful armor, shining silver, glimmering gold, and nothing but pain. 

At night she fell through crimson skies, was bitten by vicious dogs and mocked by their master, confined in a small cage made of darkness.

Sometimes she was running, only running, trying to fight cold winds and snow that reached up to her hip, slippery ice and freezing waters, not really knowing what it was that chased her, only driven by fear and despair that she had to get away. 

The nightmares were endless ... and there was only one thing that chased them away, one person who was allowed in her chambers ... one person allowed to witness her horrified screams. 

He would wake her up right away, rasp words of comfort, so unlike himself, and collect her trembling form in his muscular arms, let her cry against his chest until she relaxed and drifted off again, at least for now dreamless. 

Yes, Sandor Clegane was a monster ... but never to her. To her he had been one of the few to show kindness without trying to gain anything, one of the few that tried to protect her. And the only one she ever felt safe with, truly and utterly safe. 

And because of that, Sansa would never let him go, no matter what people said. Because who else was able to make the nightmares disappear, if not him, her very own beloved monster?


End file.
